


PoI Redraws 1.5

by schrootdinger



Series: Redraws [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Series: Redraws [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439983
Comments: 26
Kudos: 16





	1. Many Happy Returns




	2. No Good Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	3. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	4. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	5. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	6. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	7. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	8. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	9. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	10. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	11. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	12. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	13. Firewall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
